The Little Things
by LadyBaSingSe
Summary: Kataang OneShot. Katara and Aang spend time together while watching the sunset.


**A/N: Hello readers. This is for everyone who was patient with chapter eleven of _The Oracle_. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of the characters within it.**

--

The Little Things

Aang inhaled deeply as she rested her head on his chest. She wrapped her arms around his torso and pulled herself closer. The two benders watched as the sun set over the horizon, the hues of oranges and reds clashing together in a beautiful lightshow.

As Katara made herself comfortable in the arms of the Avatar, Aang tried his best to ignore every urge in his body that made him want to touch her. Instinct easily defeated common sense and he placed his hand on her waist, slowly moving his fingertips up and down under the material.

He wouldn't do anything rash, and he definitely wouldn't touch anything he shouldn't, but just being able to touch her flesh like this helped diminish other desires.

He heard her make a sound and stopped moving, afraid he'd made her uncomfortable. His hand relaxed, but she turned her head into him and placed a kiss on his upper torso.

His fingers picked up again, taking her kiss as silent permission, but he heard the sound again. This time, however, Aang heard it for what it was. She was giggling.

"What's so funny?" he asked, a smile plastered on his face.

She shook her head. "Tickles..." she mumbled.

After transforming his grin into a smirk, he began to quicken his pace on her side, using his nails to press into her skin as they moved. She squirmed and laughed, kicking her legs softly and almost knocking him over from his sitting position. Katara stole her left arm back from his body and grabbed his wrist. She made him halt in his actions, though her body continued to shake with laughter.

"Aang," she whined in a voice that sounded faker than Sokka's sarcasm, "Stop it..."

"Aww, c'mon, Katara," he replied, his tone filled with chagrin.

She released a quiet giggle at the desperation in his voice and leaned backwards. She lay on the lush green grass and pulled him down next to her. He propped himself up on his elbow and stared at her, eyebrow cocked masterfully.

"What? You, the Avatar, have to ask permission to get your way?"

His expression faltered as he narrowed his gray eyes at her. With haste, almost as quick as the speed of sound, Aang pushed up and positioned his top half over her body. He had full access, and with her cryptic approval (ignoring the double meaning), he assaulted her sides again.

She squealed and laughed his name, causing his smile to grow.

"Stop... Sta-ahaha..."

Even though she begged him to quit, she was actually enjoying herself. Aang however, took her pleas to heart and brought his anxious fingers to a stop, where they slid up her back and pulled her to a sitting position. She tried to frown at him, but found she could only continue beaming. Aang placed her across his lap and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"Are you alright?" he asked, worry and sincerity mixed in his words. She nodded and snuggled into his neck, closing her eyes and catching her breath.

Aang kissed the top of her head gingerly. She sighed with content, never wanting the moment to end.

"I love you," he whispered.

The corners of her lips turned upwards. "I hope so. You are my boyfriend."

"Oh, that's what I am?"

Katara pulled back from his embrace and held his glance. She nodded.

"Of course. What did you think?"

"I'm not sure," he replied honestly, shrugging, "You've just... never called me that before."

She laughed for what seemed like the hundredth time that evening. Aang felt gleeful when she laughed. It was music to his ears.

"Well, I love you too," Katara finally whispered. Her eyes shimmered as she unknowingly leaned toward him. He watched her and leaned in as well to plant a loving kiss on her waiting lips.

The contact was slow and endearing, and as their tongues moved, the lovers felt the sparks that flew between them. Aang knew he would love Katara forever.

When forever came, he would only love her more.


End file.
